Judgement
by Desziruhble
Summary: It's only fair to judge those who judged you, right? AU. Ash/Gary/PaulxDawn/Cynthia/White/Sabrina. Dark Epic.
1. Conversion

**Whaddup bitches! After ten cruel ours of typing and planning, I have brought to you Chapter 1 of Judgement. Reloaded will be following after this book is complete, and then the finale, Archangel, will finish the trilogy off.**

**Summary: Team Rocket. A team that Ash was sure he had vanquished when he was just a year in his journey. But they're nowhere close to being shut down. Saffron City is the target of Team Rocket's cruelty. Eight million are murdered, and the blame is put on Ash, Gary, Sabrina, and White. They are slowly melding the minds of the citizens of Kanto to do their bidding. Each city is slowly taken over. What will it take, to save Ash's country. What will it take to save the other regions?**

**Warnings for Chapter 1: Course Language, Gore, Violence**

**Chapter 1: Conversion**

"Alright Pikachu, we made it to back to Kanto!" Ash Ketchum, a fifteen year old trainer aspiring to be a Pokemon Master. He had just won the Kalos league with his friends Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie. He finally achieved his dream as Master. As he did after every long adventure, he returned home to the Kanto region to visit his mother, Delia Ketchum, and the legendary Professor Oak.

Since Gary had also won the Kanto League, also achieving his dream*, the two had decided to celebrate together.

Currently, Ash was exiting a jet plane that landed on the concrete runways of Saffron City International Airport. He was walking through the jetway with his partner and best friend, Pikachu, sitting on his shoulder. For five years they had been together, traveling the marvelous world of Pokemon. Over time, they had formed a very deep bond, one that very few people every witnessed. Many Pokemon trainers thought of Pokemon being inferior to them, but not Ash Ketchum. No, he treated all of his Pokemon as family. He may not be able to understand what they were saying, but actions speak louder than words. He was disgusted by the fact that many trainers he had met treated their Pokemon like that, some even going as far to abuse their Pokemon, or treating them like slaves. Ash had many human friends, but Pikachu had stuck with him through it all. Usually after every region he traveled, the friends he met left him, but Pikachu had been by his side since the start.

Ash decided to head over to the Pokemon center in the south side of town. His mom and Gary, which surprised him, said to him that they would meet Ash in the Pokemon center upon his arrival.

Ash was walking along a street near the west side of the town. He noted that most restaurants and bars had no lights on inside. The city was eerily quiet. He started to walk in the direction of the Pokemon Center, as he could see the huge rotating red Pokeball sign lit up in the air.

As he walked along the lonely road, he noticed that no one was out. 'Surely there had to be some people in the city. It was Friday night in Saffron City, the biggest city located in the eastern hemisphere,' he thought. Pikachu seemed to worry about it. He didn't know much about human nature and culture, but he knew that humans lived here, so they should be out and about. Ash shrugged it off as his desire for some ramen from the Pokemon Center was slowly taking over his worries. Food and battles seemed to take up his maximum brain capacity.

As he walked along he thought he saw something similar to bodies lying in alleyways, but he didn't think much of it. He was probably seeing things from not eating in seven hours, which to him, was way too long.

He soon stood in front of the glass double doors of the Pokemon Center. Saffron's center was much larger than any other cities, due to the sheer size of Saffron. He could see the side of Joy's head from his position, but it was strange. He stood there for a good ten minutes, but she didn't budge. Suddenly, she turned towards Ash and shook her head. Ash was confused, Pokemon Centers were always supposed to be open. He shook off her warning and pushed open the glass door.

He soon wished he didn't.

The tiled floor of the Pokemon Center was littered with bodies, human and Pokemon alike. Blood pooled underneath the carcasses, forming a red layer over the floor. All of the adults, save for nurse joy, seemed to be dead. Children were huddled in a corner, cowering at the sight of the attackers. Handcuffs were being placed on their wrists. Ash noted that men in black clothing held these people at gunpoint. He instantly recognized the red **R** embroidered on their backs. Ash lost it. He thought Team Rocket only stole Pokemon, but here they were, a whole squad of them, gunning down innocent citizens and Pokemon. That only fueled his anger more.

"I choose you, Dragalge!" The poison dragon appeared from the spherical capsule, crying its name before getting into a battle stance. Ash nudged Pikachu, signaling him to go into battle aswell. A single Team Rocket grunt turned to Ash. He didn't seem fazed at all that some had intruded on them. Not wasting a second, Ash called out, "Dragalge, Dragon Pulse! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

A sphere of purple draconic energy started forming in the kelp Pokemon's mouth, but it soon died out. There was no noise within the now taken over Pokemon Center as the grunt who faced Ash whipped out a Glock pistol and fired a single round into the head of Ash's dragon type. Pikachu befell the same fate. "NO!" Ash screamed. He started running towards the assailant, but a weak hand grasped his ankle. It wasn't enough to stop him, but he did out of surprise. The raven haired trainer whipped around to see a brunette woman in her early forties smiling weakly at him. Ash noticed a boy around his age crawling towards them. Blood poured from a gaping knife wound in his side.

'Mom… Gary… WHY!?' He knelt down in a blood pool slowling become bigger by the second beside his mom and took her paling hands in his tan ones. Delia was taking ragged breaths, but she was still smiling at her beloved Ash. She whispered something to him, then her hand went limp. Ash's jaw scraped the floor.

"NO!" Ash screamed. It was supposed to be a happy reunion, they would go out to eat, he would see all his Pokemon again, but nope. Life decided to take away the one most important thing to him in his entire life. His friends had started to push him away, besides Gary, and he found comfort in his mother, who used to be a bright, caring woman, but was now no more than a bloody carcass.

Ash wept loudly next to his mom's body. He hugged her tightly, not caring if his clothes got blood stains. As far as he was concerned, his life was over.

"Alright, baby time's over." The grunt who had shot Ash's Dragalge came over to the broken trio of Ash, Gary, and the remains of Delia. He pulled Ash away from his mother and threw him aggressively against the wall. Ash crumpled to the ground, fighting against the world for consciousness.

He kicked Delia away, spitting on the corpse. Ash was too shocked to react. His mind had pretty much thought that the shit hit the man, and it was all over. The man went over to Gary and tossed him over near Ash, who didn't even try to react and catch him.

"Motherfucking shitdick of an asshole!" His childhood friend cursed as he landed on the side he was stabbed in. Gary was writhing in pain on the sticky floor of the Pokemon Center. Recognizing the state his only friend was in, Ash crawled over to him and placed his hands over the wound, attempting to apply pressure so the blood flow would slow down enough for a clot to be formed.

"Come on Gary, don't die like my mom, you need to stay with it!" Ash yelled. Waves of emotions were cast over Ash. He had just lost his mom, he didn't want to lose his best friend. Gary started screaming. He felt like something was burning his ribcage. The pain was worse than when he was stabbed by the ruthless grunt.

One of the grunts seemed to notice their presence again. With ease he grabbed both boys by the collar of their shirts, lifting them into the air and throwing them again towards the grunts keeping the cuffed children together. When they landed a new pair of hands roughly grabbed the two teenager's own hands and forced them together. The brunette felt cold metal encompass his wrists, signifying that he was Team Rocket's property now. When the grunt moved to place handcuffs on Ash, he suddenly cried out in pain.

"H-Holy fucking shit! This kid's hands!" He waved over another grunt. He first showed him his new third degree burns on his hands, then he motioned towards Ash. The other grunt who wasn't burnt stared in shock at Ash's hands, then a maniacal grin grew onto his face.

"Put them on anyways, Lorenz," the grunt said, turning away. He seemed to be the leader of this certain squadron.

"Awwh man, fuck that shit! I'll lose my hands." Lorenz made a move to walk away, but the unmistakable click of a safety being switched off froze him in place. Slowly, he turned around to face his leader, but instead was met with the cold metal of a gun barrel.

"Put. The. Cuffs. On. NOW!" The boss screamed. Lorenz scrambled and fell, but quickly righted himself and picked up the fallen handcuffs. He slowly crept towards Ash, who was staring like an idiot at his hands. With precision, he placed the cuffs around Ash's wrist without touching the skin himself. He clasped the two ends together, locking Ash's hands together.

But Ash only smiled.

His hands were smoking. A blue mist covered his palm. He felt no heat whatsoever, but it had to have been very hot, around three thousand degrees, because even though the mist wasn't even near the handcuffs, the metal was slowly melting. The cuffs were situated about two inches from the blue mist, but they were melting rapidly.

The grunt by the name of Lorenz seemed to be the only one to notice the unnatural phenomenon taking place in the teen's hands. He was too scared to tell the boss.

Speaking of said man, he was watching his underlings wrap a chain throughout the children's cuffs, so that they could not escape. He had secured Ash before the chain started melting. Once every child was secure, they set off from the Pokemon Center, but not before the lead grunt shot Nurse Joy, who was hiding behind the counter. Gary saw a laptop still running near her limp hands.

Ash took one last longing look at his recently deceased mother. "I will avenge you."

"I will kill them all."

As the dark procession continued through Saffron City, Ash and Gary could only guess where they were headed. They both thought that they were headed towards Celadon, but they could not relay their thoughts. Anyone who talked, cried, whimpered, or so much as sneezed, were ruthlessly yelled at and smacked by the grunts leading them along the alleyways.

One kid, who seemed to be mentally ill, kept giggling softly as they continued through the sprawl of skyscrapers. The guard stationed next to him had slapped about fifteen times now, and was tired of his shit. No matter how many times he said to shut the fuck up, the little imbecile had continued to be a retard. Growling, he whipped out his key and unchained him, kicked him to the ground, and with precision, landed a bullet in his knee. He continued to giggle, even as blood poured from the gunshot wound.

"Survive, or don't," the shooter snarled at him. He returned to his post, which wasn't very far away from me.

As they walked along, Ash and Gary had both noticed more of the body-shaped figures lying in streets. 'This is fucking insane,' a bewildered brunette thought.

It all suddenly clicked in Gary's head. He started sweating profusely, the salty liquid pouring from every orifice possible. Ash turned around, feeling the chain rattle as Gary shook uncontrollably. He jerked his head to a rather suspicious pile of the figures, and then to what seemed like another strand of children, cuffed and chained as well, and then it made sense to Ash too.

Saffron City no longer existed. Eight million people, reduced to nothing but rotting carcasses. All adults, ruthlessly murdered. All children, soon to become slaves.

'Is this it? A civil war?' Ash thought. What he thought to be lumps of trash were now revealed to be decaying bodies, bodies of human beings.

Ash suddenly bent over and threw up what little entities that lie in his stomach. The stench of the bodies now hit him. The rest of the prisoners were acting similarly.

Nonetheless, they were still forced to continue on. The prisoners soon met up with another group of kids. These looked in better shape than us. Ash scanned the line to see if he could recognize anyone. Most seemed to be smaller kids, like in our group, but one girl about sixteen stood out.

'Sabrina!? They got Sabrina too? You would think she would be able to hold them off!' Ash looked into her eyes, trying his best to somehow get her attention. He knew she was a psychic, so she should sense his presence.

Sabrina stared back at Ash with as much force he had put into it. She suddenly gasped audibly, but the cries and smacks of hands hitting face drowned out the petite sound. She noticed Gary Oak behind Ash. She also noted that Ash's hands were burning blue.

'Well today has been full of surprises, but this takes the cake. I thought that those people were extinct.'

Ash grunted in effort; the cuffs had almost melted through. The blue energy substance seemed to be fueled off of emotions and concentration, if his mind wandered the fire would die down. It seemed that the other group was merging with theirs now. For a split second the chain was unattached so that the lead of the other group could connect to the rear of ours, then it snapped back in place. Apparently a little girl, no more than six years old, was resisting against a grunt. Without hesitation, the man shot the girl in the head. Most people gasped, and Sabrina screamed, but a boy next to her clamped his hand over hers. Tears streamed down her face.

Ash fucking lost it. The chains were fully ignited in blue fire, before suddenly become liquid and sinking into his wrists. He cried out in pain for a second, until the metal was encased in his wrists. The silver metal glowed before become blue. He felt a surge of power, of confidence, more than when he won the Kalos league.

'Here he goes,' thought Sabrina happily. 'He did it.'

Other prisoners gasped in shock at Ash Ketchum, in his bloody traveling clothes, smiling like a maniac. His instincts seemed to take over.

The grunts fired at him, but they ricocheted off his body, which was gleaming a bluish silver. They impacted on him, but didn't penetrate his skin. They did leave small bruises, which had to hurt like hell. Ash made no sign that said it hurt him. Ash swung at one of the grunts. He wasn't a very strong boy, with little muscle tone, but the fact that his fist became a solid blue metal and shot out from his arm, extending to connect with the face of a shooter. Ash felt a surge of guilt, realizing he had taken a life, but he remembered what had happened to his mom, and his promise. He let his new awakened power guide him.

The man he had punched was still a man, minus his head. Blood oozed from the gaping hole on top of his body. Ash reached down, and dug in the fallen grunt's pocket before coming across a keychain. He tossed it to Gary, who expertly caught it with his cuffed hands, and went to work.

Ash got up and continued where he left off. With each swing he felt more power growing inside of him. He found out that he could extend any limb and transform it into the metallic gem. When he thrust both of his arms forward to snag two attackers, a sharp burst of pain hit him. He fell to his knees, clutching his head. Blood poured form his right eye, rendering it useless.

A grunt took this opportunity of their attacker to radio the other squads. "This is squad 13, requesting assistance at the entrance to route 7! Prisoner with unknown power attacking us, multiple casualties." A female voice responded on the other end of the line.

"Roger that, sending squads 14 and 19 to your location, hold out as long as possible."

"No, you don't understand, this-this- THING, it's a fucking monstrosity! We can't even hit it!"

"Alright. We'll send it in." With that the radio was shut off.

Meanwhile, Gary was working on freeing the prisoners. Ash was causing a great distraction, as the guards were completely focused on him, until he went down. A wave of bullets flew over him, through the line of child slaves, instantly killing many of them. He felt a bullet graze side, near his knife wound. He howled in pain, falling to one knee.

Ash felt like giving up. His head was on the verge of becoming mash potatoes, he was sure his eye was already mashed potatoes, but still…

But Ash Ketchum wasn't the kind of person to give up. Never in a Pokemon Battle, or anything. He would do anything for his friends, two of which were suffering right here with him. But he witnessed innocent children die, he witnessed a whole fucking city get wiped off of the map by an organization he thought had been wiped out two years ago. Two of his Pokemon had died, and one was his best friend, besides Gary. He had lost Pikachu.

Ash Ketchum wasn't a quitter.

He slowly positioned himself so he was kneeling on one knee. The only grunts still standing were the ones with assault rifles, besides the lead one, who had a golden Glock. He stood up, wobbling a bit, His eye had stopped bleeding, but all sight was lost in it.

The remaining guards were pondering something right now. To either stay and fight, or run like hell from this abomination called a child who was missing an eye and had steel, indestructible skin.

The grunts who valued life more than their work were ruthlessly shot in the head by the man with the golden Glock. He then turned his gun to Ash, but was instead met with a fistful of steel. His head came clean off of his body, landing several hundred feet away. Ash lowered his fist, realizing what he had done. Sure, he killed about fifteen Team Rocket grunts, but they deserved it. You can't have victory without sacrifice, no matter how small or large.

The other kids were oddly silent. Ash hobbled over to where Gary was kneeling on the ground. He placed his hands on the wound, cauterizing it like he had done before.

"Thanks man, this is some insane shit though," Gary said.

"Yeah, whatever Team Rocket has planned is something that is sure to fuck up Kanto." Ash started to replay what had happened today in his mind, tearing up when he came to the part where his Mom, Dragalge, and Pikachu had died.

Sabrina sensed Ash's sadness and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around both trainers, earning herself a blush. She whispered, "It's so good to see you two again. I know this is a bad time, but we need to get moving. Who knows when they will be back."

Ash nodded, then walked over to the cluster of survivors. "If we wanna live, we have to move. If you want to stay, so be it, but the consequences will be harsh. I know it's a lot to take in, scratch that, a fucking shit ton to take in, but we have to live on. It's what everyone would want, right?"

Everyone stayed silent. One girl stepped forwards. She seemed a bit younger than Ash, only a few months. "How can we expect to trust you!? You killed all those men, became a monster…" she started crying. Ash moved to comfort her, but she lashed out at him. A metallic, ear-piercing noise rang out through the area. Ash let the girl pound on him, knowing that this was hard for her. She had probably lost her parents, just like Ash had.

Except he wasn't really sure that his mom was really dead.

He wrapped his arms around the girl, surprising her. He whispered, "I'm not here to hurt you guys. I was trying to protect everybody from Team Rocket. I'm sorry if I scared you."

The girl was sobbing now. "OK, I'll go with you. I just want to be safe." Tears stained the duo's shirt.

"It's gonna be OK, alright? Now what's your name?"

"My name is Hilda, but my parents called me White. They said that someday I would control the power of the legendary white dragon, Reshiram. You can call me White as well."

"Alright, we need to get moving towards the forest, so we can escape." He turned towards the other kids, who weren't too happy with White's decision.

"How can you go with that monster?"

"He isn't even human!"

"He'll probably kill us once we get to safety!"

Ash blocked out the sound. It seemed that the only people who would come to respect him, even with his new powers, would be Gary, Sabrina, and White.

He turned to his friends. "Come on guys, we gotta go. If they decide to go on their own, then so be it." Ash started running, but he noticed no one was following him. He turned around and died inside.

A stealth chopper hovered above them. Leaning out of the side was a menacing minigun, already rotating, and ready to fire.

"Oh shit, get behind me."

Bullets started ricocheting off of his body, not harming Ash at all. The raven haired trainer was more worried about the others than himself. The pilot decided to pivot ninety degrees so that the front of the chopper faced them. On the other side was another minigun, handled by yet another Team Rocket grunt.

The other kids split, running for their lives.

"No wait! They'll fire on you if you run!"

It was too late. The machine guns started tearing through the kids, turning them into red dust. Sabrina and Gary hauled Ash along before they suffered the same fate. Roaring, he tore himself from their grip and swung at the helicopter. His fist extended, blue energy covering it.

The metal appendage entered through the bulletproof windshield of the chopper and exited near the tail rotor, instantly reforming the sleek helicopter into a blistering fireball.

Ash wiped his forehead. His eye had started bleeding again, but not as bad as last time. The quartet continued into the forest west of Saffron, seeking refuge for the night.

-~==-[JUDGEMENT]-==~-

**Indido Plateau Pokemon League HQ**

Four figures sat around a circular table in Indido Plateau.

Cynthia, champion of Sinnoh.

Steven, champion of Hoenn.

Lance, champion of Johto.

Alder, champion of Unova.

Two seats were empty.

"Dammit! Where are Gary and Ash!" Alder yelled.

"It doesn't matter, more dire situations are unfolding in Kanto. They're probably over there, taking care of it," Steven said calmly.

"What exactly is happening over there?!" Cynthia yelled. All heads turned to Lance, since that was the nation neighboring his.

The Dragon Master sighed. "Team Rocket has struck against Saffron City, largest city in that hemisphere. It seems that all adults in the city were ruthlessly killed, while children were taken by the Rockets."

"What!?" The other three champions yelled in unison. Cynthia was starting to tear up. She may be the champion of her home region, but she was still a child. Fifteen years old, to be exact. The thought of what may be happening to those children made her very soul twist. It felt broken when she remembered what Ash had told her after he won the Kalos league.

Cynthia started sobbing right then and there.

"What's wrong?" Alder asked kindly. He seemed rowdy, but inside he was a nice man.

"A-Ash, an-nd Gary, they were gonna meet up in Saffron. Th-That means the-hey," it was too much for her. She broke down, the champion of Sinnoh, breaking down in front of her other fellow nation leaders.

The other three hung their heads in sorrow. They now know what had happened to Ash and Gary, the Kalos and Kanto Champions.

Cynthia suddenly pushed her chair back. She leaped from her chair and exited the meeting hall. Lance made a move to stop her, but Alder held him back.

"Let her go. It's obvious she has feelings for Ash, hell, maybe even Gary. But if she feels like she can save them, then she will succeed."

Lance nodded, understanding the older man's reasoning. He wondered if he was secretly a genius, because he seemed pretty fucking stupid on the outside.

-~==-[JUDGEMENT]-==~-

**Veilstone City**

The shimmering form of a beautiful blonde shimmered into reality. A Gardevoir was by her side.

"Thanks Gardevoir, you deserve a nice rest." The dual psychic/fairy type returned to her spherical capsule in a red light. Sighing, Cynthia pulled up her hood so she would not be recognized. Male fans went crazy around her. They claimed it was because of her stunning facial beauty, but she wasn't retarded. She realized that D cup breasts plus revealing clothing equals a multitude of male followers, most with gallons of blood erupting from their noses.

She reached the ginormous department store inside of the city. She stepped inside and spent about twenty thousand dollars on tents, sleeping bags, utensils, enough medicine for a small hospital, a shit ton of food, pokefood, and water bottles, and finally, a box of condoms.

'You never know,' she thought to herself, giggling.

She realized that Gary and Ash would need new clothes, as well as a new name. 'Hopefully they're smart enough to realize that.'

She went to the men's section and started searching.

'We need clothes that don't reveal our identities, considering the fact that I'm going to help Ash and Gary in whatever this is. As far as I know, I just resigned from my position as Champion.'

She spotted what she was looking for. She got two of each item, one for Gary, one for Ash.

After checking out, the grand total amounted to be thirty one thousand Poke. After all, Cynthia was a girl, and girls _fucking love_ shopping.

-~==-[JUDGEMENT]-==~-

**Outskirts of Celadon City, East Side**

Cynthia and her trusty Gardevoir shimmered into existence in an alleyway of Celadon city. This time her Garchomp had joined her. She was carrying the luggage bought from the store in Veilstone. Cynthia had a foreboding feeling that Team Rocket had taken over here too.

Cynthia's pretty fucking smart.

Plastered on the wall the department store was a giant plasma screen. On it was the face of no one other than Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket.

Opening up her Xtransceiver, she relayed the footage of the screen to the Pokemon League HQ back in Unova. "His influence is everywhere. I'm going to be careful," she whispered into the device. Cynthia closed it up and shoved it in her bag, which was stuffed with the clothes. Garchomp carried the food, medicine, and tents.

Creeping along the alley wall, she slowly inched towards the forest. She realized that the last section was in open sight, but it was likely that once she was in the forest, she wouldn't be seen. She got ready to sprint across, but her Garchomp lifted Cynthia up and placed her on her back. Garchomp took off a speed that broke the sound barrier, clearing the open ground in mere milliseconds.

'I'm coming Ash, and Gary too.'

-~==-[JUDGEMENT]-==~-

**Forest North of Route 7**

Ash and co. silently crept along their planned route. They had been walking for hours on end, trying to put as much distance as possible between them and forsaken Saffron city. So far the journey had been silent, but they had heard a female voice every now and then, besides Sabrina and White.

The rustling of jimmies leaves forced the group to halt. Twigs crunched loudly, then a distinct female voice could be heard.

"Jesus fucking Christ Garchomp, any louder and someone will notice our presence," Cynthia scolded.

Too late.

Ash's fist launched towards Garchomp, who took note of the oncoming attack. She reared back and launched a flamethrower at Ash. Sabrina and White gasped, worried about Ash. The blast blew him back fifty feet. He got back up, but seemed to be fine. He used the steel in his legs to boost his jump. He landed gracefully on top of the Garchomp's owner.

"So, who do you think you are, sneaki-" He stopped when he saw the following:

-who she was

-what she was wearing

-what HE was wearing

-what position they were in

Ash tried to crawl away from Cynthia, but she latched on to him, crying into his shoulder. The newly awakened Aura user** froze in place. His mind said, 'Comfort her,' but his other head down south said, 'Fuck her brains out!' Fighting for control, he choose the former. The latter would be a _bit_ awkward.

He returned the hug, telling her that it would be OK. Gary felt a stab of jealousy, but he wasn't sure if it was from Ash hugging Cynthia, or Cynthia hugging Ash. 'Ahh! What the fuck head, I'm not gay! It's just a friendly reunion, nothing more. But the way Ash's sexy, slim thighs rub against- whoa what the fuck!' He continued to tear his mind apart, trying to figure out his feelings for the two Champions.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see it was Ash. Beside him were the three girls. They formed a circle of sorts.

We stood there in silence, arms wrapped around each other. No one spoke for a couple of minutes, until Ash suddenly yelled, "Fuck!"

"Hmm? What happened Ash?" White asked worriedly.

"It's just, ah fuck it. I'm so fucking confused, what the hell happened back there? Apparently a power has awakened inside of me, Saffron City was massacred by team rocket, us five are the only survivors besides the child slaves, and my mom is dead, along with Pikachu."

"Pikachu…" Cynthia whispered. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, but a soft hand brushed them away. She turned to see the dark haired gym leader, Sabrina, brushing them away. Cynthia gave Sabrina a small smile, thanking her.

Ash continued. "I know a lot of shit has happened today. But I know one thing. Team Rocket has done terrible things. They massacred eight million people. No amount of begging for forgiveness can pay for that. No amount of prayer can rectify that." He paused for a sec, looking into everyone's eyes. "I know that those men killed my family. I am the remaining Ketchum. I will not fail my family. I will not fail you guys. I will not fail my country. No more running away. No more petty fights. This is the big boy game now. I will fight for my nation, and my pride." Another long paused followed his mini speech. "If you don't want to help me, fine. I respect your decision. I may not be happy with it, but I understand that you value life." Ash was surprised as four hands met in the center of their circle.

"As champion of Sinnoh, it is my duty to help those in need. I think that this fits that criteria."

"My city was annihilated by those inbred fuckheads. I'll do anything to stop them."

"They may not have done anything to me directly, but I can't just stand here and let them take over Kanto."

Ash was tearing up. Happy tears of course. He brought everyone into a bone crushing bear hug.

"Thank you guys so much. Yo-you have no idea, how much this means to me," Ash whispered to the four other rebels.

"It's no problem AshyBoi. This is when friends stick together; through hard times. In the end, we will prevail," Gary said happily. They broke apart the hug. Gary, Sabrina, White, and Cynthia all put their hands on top of each other in the center of the circle. Ash smiled, then put his on top.

"Sometimes, it really sucks that I'm no smarted than a fifth grader," Ash grumbled as he tried to set up their single tent.

"Hey, it's not like you're the only retard here! We started our journeys at the same time, dumbass!"

Ash sighed. "Yeah, those were the times. Back when you were always a faggot to me."

An anime vein appeared on Gary's forehead. "What was that hard head!"

Ash smirked. "You can't deny it; you were a faggot to be in the day. It seems you've changed though, in a good way of course.

Gary blushed slightly. "Yeah, guess you're right." They continued assembling the tent in silence, while the three girls yelled at them to hurry up. Cynthia was cooking a small meal on a camping stove she bought. They had decided to camp for the night in the forest. Garchomp kept watch on the ground, and Ash's Talonflame patrolled the skies.

Finally, they finished assembling the small tent. "It's kinda small…" White sweatdropped.

"No worries, we will all fit!" Sabrina said confidently.

"Is she always like this?" Gary whispered to Ash.

He shrugged. "Beats me."

Ash turned to crawl into the tent, but Cynthia stopped him. "Guys, we need to talk. This is serious."

"Alright…" Ash said suspiciously.

Cynthia sighed before bringing up her live feed of Celadon. She served the soup she had cooked up to the group. "Before I left to come here, I set up a camera pointing towards a screen in Celadon. Team Rocket has completely taken over Kanto. They're forcing trainers to give up their Pokemon to them. Apparently they're 'dangerous' to society, and they must be banned. The bad thing is, the public believes them. And, Saffron was blamed on you guys."

"WHAT!?"

"Yes, look right here." She showed them the live feed of the video screen, which displayed mug shots of Ash, Gary, Sabrina, and White.

"They got them from the Pokedex database. Saying that you killed everyone in Saffron, which you didn't. So…" She brought out the bags of clothes she bought for everyone. "I bought some new clothes for everyone, so we wouldn't be recognized in public. I know they're not stylish but…."

"These are sweet!" the four fugitives yelled in unison.

"Well, go ahead, get changed." Sabrina started stripping in front of everyone.

"Woah woah, what are you doing?!" Gary shrieked.

Sabrina shrugged. "I'm putting on the new clothes. If we wander off to change in privacy, then we could get spotted by night guards."

"True, true," Ash grumbled. He soon became happier though as Sabrina was only clad in underwear before him and Gary's eyes. Even White and Cynthia had slight blushes on their faces.

Ash soon started stripping his clothes off, earning himself four gasps.

"What? Is something wrong with my body?"

"YES, YOU DUMBFUCK ARE YOU NOT HURTING!" The four yelled. Ash looked down and smirked. From the light of the stove, he could barely make out purple bruises littering his body. "Must have been from the minigun…"

Cynthia stood there with her jaw scraping the floor. "Uhh yeah, Ash is special…" Gary said awkwardly.

"No it's not that, it's that…wow…you're the one…"

"The one what? One nipple?" **SMACK!**

"No you idiot! Do you not know what that power is? The blue mist, iron infusion?" Cynthia practically screamed in his ear.

"I'm sorry I'm stupid! Please don't kill me!" Ash started bawling like a baby.

Cynthia sighed, then took Ash by the chin. She whispered, barely audible to the group, "Ash…You are the Chosen One."

Gary burst out laughing. "How am I supposed to believe that? I've never heard of a 'Chosen One', you sure you've been doing your research before you jump to conclusions?"

"She's right." Sabrina suddenly said. "I knew when I saw the steel infuse with him. He truly is the Chosen One, Arceus' right hand. Ash is what some call, an Aura user. Since I am a psychic, I can sense this kind of thing. Most Aura users had fighting type capabilities, but there was one man who had the power to wield all types, just like Arceus himself. His name… Aaron Ketchum."

'That name… I know it from somewhere…' "I GOT IT!" Ash yelled excitedly. He grabbed Sabrina's hand and started kissing it. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" He turned to everyone else, smile evident on his tan face. "Does anyone remember the Tree of Beginning incident three years ago?"

"Yeah, with Mew and that Lucario?" Cynthia asked, a gleam in her eye. Any kind of ancient history was exciting to her.

"Yes, I was there with the Lucario. He said my Aura was similar to that of Sir Aaron's. He had me mistaken for him at first. It turns out that I did have Aura, but I never really followed in that path after I left the Tree and Rota. I still wanted to become a Pokemon Master, nothing else."

"Turns out the old jackal was right," Ash laughed whole heartedly.

"Well our chances of surviving just increased tenfold," Gary said happily. The group laughed, happy to have an advantage on their side.

Ash was shocked that he was the fabled Chosen One. 'It's really me… I'm the chosen one.'

The five of them had crammed inside of the tent Cynthia had bought for them. It was still better than sleeping with no covers on the dirt ground. All five of them knew that this journey to save their nation would form bonds between them that not even a strike from a legendary could break it.

Ash had wrapped most of his body in white bandages, keeping his face unbandaged. He were a black cloak with the hood up, a dark blue bandana covering his nose and mouth, black sandals, black trousers that stopped above the knee so his bandages showed, and a silver and navy top. The hood covered his right eye, which was still damaged. He wore black gloves.

Gary had similar clothes, but his was dark green instead of blue.

Cynthia said she had a surprise for the ladies tomorrow. She would probably transform them into different people with makeup. But everyone had no doubt that no matter the cost, there was no turning back now. They wouldn't leave Kanto at the mercy of Team Rocket.

It was Judgement Time.

*Gary decided to continue trying to become a Pokemon Master, like Ash.

**If the blue mist didn't inform you of Ash's power, then you're fucking retarded. Just kidding, but seriously.

**The rating may change to M if lemons worm their way into the story. Or I might just change it for the hell of it, because I can do what the fuck I want with M rating! Mwahaha!**


	2. Evolution

**If I owned Pokemon, Gary would come back.**

**Chapter 2: Evolution**

In this place, Ash felt at ease. The wind gently rustling the leaves, the soft roar of a nearby waterfall, the bird Pokemon chirping, all of these factors made the tranquil location calm Ash's nerves.

He had come to ponder his thoughts, and his comrade's next move. He realized now that if he let something come across his mind and sidetrack him, the five could very well be dead.

'Mom…' A lone tear ran down the length of Ash's covered face. The young Aura user was still trying overcome the shock of the previous day's events. He had thought that his Mom wasn't dead, that it was all a silly dream, over when he was shaken awake.

But it wasn't. His worst nightmare had become a lurid reality.

He could hear footsteps approaching him from behind. He tensed up, waiting for the strike, but it didn't come. Instead, the person sat down next to Ash, cross legged.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Gary said softly. The first rays of light coming from the sunrise were starting to peak over the trees. Bird Pokemon were out and about, seeking prey to satisfy their hunger.

Ash was silent. A lot was going through his head right now. He was sure that the brunette also deep in thought.

"I've been thinking," Ash said suddenly. Gary jumped at the sudden noise, but calmed down realizing it was Ash who had spoken.

"Some other people, if they were in our current position, would probably bail out. Go home, leave the fighting for their nation to someone else. Someone braver, would have the skill to do it. I was that person. I wanted to leave this ordeal into the hands of the government let them do something about it. Sure, I was the new champion of Kalos, but what would I be able to do? I had no skill in war whatsoever. In the Pokemon Center, I felt hopeless. Last night, even after we escaped I thought that we got lucky."

"But after Cynthia showed us what condition Celadon was in, I knew that there was no more political powers in Kanto. Team Rocket was the new government. They were the law. And that's when I knew, than us five, would fight. Fight to the death for the citizens of Kanto, and the Pokemon world."

"It's kinda like Pokemon evolving. At first, in their baby stage, they have no idea what's happening around them. Only a portion of what happens to them is comprehended. As they evolve to the second stage, they now realize what's going on around them. They still don't have full confidence yet."

"And then you get to the third stage, the final stage. We all know why third stage evolutions are the strongest, because they're bigger, bulkier, and stronger. But there's also the sense of accomplishment. They've grown to the best they can be."

Ash sighed. "That's us. We just evolved from the first stage to the second stage. At first, last night, no one felt prepared to fight. But now, we all do. All great trainers never back down until the very last breath. And three of us are the greatest trainers on the planet."

"We gotta step up. Do what's right. Leave the past. Progress into the future." With that the raven haired trainer stood up, with Gary following his lead. The brunette slung his arm around Ash's shoulder, earning himself a blush. He turned around one last time to the rock they were sitting on.

On it lay Ash's red and white league baseball cap, the one he never took off.

-~==-[JUDGEMENT]-==~-

The five rebels sat around a simmering fire, eating some canned beans Cynthia had picked up. She had bought enough food to last them a year or so. It wasn't like money was a problem though.

Everyone's Pokemon surrounded the area, protecting the humans from harm, or just wandering around. They sensed their trainer's despair, but knew that if they intruded it would only make it worse. Ash's Greninja watched over them from his position high in a tree. Talonflame took to the skies, stretching out his wings after his sleep. His Aegislash and Tyrantrum sparred some ways away, so that if any attention was drawn, intruders would be drawn to the battling Pokemon instead of their friends.

"Say Cynthia, how much money do you get from becoming a regional champion?" Gary questioned. He spooned some brown beans into his mouth.

"Depends. Initially, from beating the previous champion, you get around one hundred million. It gets deposited into your bank account. After that, the monthly check is ten million. So for me, I've amounted about five hundred million dollars since I became Champion. And Ash, you'll cut your chin if it keeps scraping the ground like that."

Ash lifted himself off of the ground. "S-so you're saying that you have over half a billion dollars?! How can you be calm about that!?"

"Well you get used to it. There's not much a fifteen year old girl can do with that money. Besides, you'll have that kind of money soon anyways." Cynthia acted like nearly being a billionaire as a teenager was completely normal.

"Yeah, if we're ever found innocent. Wouldn't be surprised if the League kept our winnings, since we're now apparently ruthless terrorists," Gary scoffed. He placed his bowl on the ground and lifted his bandana over his mouth again.

"Hpmh. That won't be a problem," Sabrina said eerily.

"What do you mean, Sabrina?" White questioned. The girl's silent attitude creeped her out a bit. Whenever the psychic talked, it was usually something you should pay attention too.

Or it was something completely and utterly retarded.

"If they keep our money, then we'll just steal it back!"

Everyone sweatdropped. "You do realize that means we'll be robbing the Pokemon League, the fucking government, and if we're caught then we will certainly end up six feet under. Not to mention that the League Bank has spent thirty five million on security purposes." Cynthia performed a mega-facepalm.

Sabrina smirked. "Do you even know where the League bank is located?"

"Yeah, it's located in the biggest city of the region that the League HQ resides in. Which is Saffron City," Cynthia said.

"Yeah, so it'll be easier to rob then!" Ash shouted.

"No, you retard! Just because it's in Saffron City doesn't mean it'll be any easier!" Cynthia scolded Ash.

"Actually, it will be…" White said softly.

"Huh? But why? It's- oh. Yeah. Whoops." Gary facepalmed at Cynthia's blondness.

Sabrina continued. "Since all League activity in Saffron has been halted, it's likely that Team Rocket has taken over the bank. If we steal the money, then they can't use it for their own needs, and we will just get richer."

"So we're still stealing, but for a good cause, right?" Cynthia asked timidly.

"Right!" the other four shouted.

-~==-[JUDGEMENT]-==~-

Ash returned to camp after talking a bit to his Pokemon. He arrived to a pretty surprising sight, even considering the last day's events.

"Hi Ash!" Cynthia said, with much shorter hair. White and Sabrina waved, also sporting different hairstyles. White's hair was now dyed black, and it hung down instead of in a ponytail. Sabrina's hair was now jet black instead of dark green, and it reached her mid-back. In the background was a makeup room of sorts.

Ash sweatdropped. "Mind telling me what's going on?"

Gary popped out from the tent. "They went mega white-girl mode, and Sabrina fucking built a salon or some shit, and they've been in there for hours!"

A high-heel shoe came flying from White's direction. It struck Gary squarely on his temple. "Shit…"

"Why would you need to cut your hair? You were already pretty before…" Ash said.

Little did Ash know, he made three sexy ladies blush and squeal internally. The trio actually thought that Ash complimented them.

"Uh, guys, you ok? Your face is red. Are you sick?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm going to be sick if you don't overcome this denseness," Sabrina muttered under her breath.

"Erm... Anyway, since we're wanted fugitives now, we figured that we should get a makeover! So that means…" Cynthia trailed off.

"Oh fuck no, no fucking way am I going in that ratty ass, pink, flowery Barbie fucking salon shit to get a haircut or some shit. N to the fucking O, no." Gary stalked off, but White was in his way.

"Get. In. The. FUCKING ROOM." A trail of dust remained where Gary was standing. The three girls followed the brunette into the hellhole.

Ash sat down on a tree trunk, waiting for the inevitable screams from Gary to follow.

-~==-[JUDGEMENT]-==~-

The raven haired trainer had been in deep thought for a while. It was surprising, for he was usually thought of as dense and slow, but when it came to battle, he could come up with some pretty complex tactics. Hell, you can't beat a regional champion just by yoloing into the battle.

Ash looked down at his wrists. His fingerless gloves were bloody, and a putrid smell had started to draft off it. Scowling, he tossed them to the side carelessly. He then scrutinized his wrists.

The handcuffs that had supposedly melted and infused with his body formed a tattoo of sorts. He slowly ran a finger over the distorted skin. It felt just like any other part of his arm.

'Since the cuffs were made of iron, and I gained steel type properties, does that mean I can merge with other types too? Sabrina told me so…'

He rushed over to the simmering fire, where empty cans of beans lie. Ash scrambled around, gathering wood that would be suitable for the bonfire. Soon, a good sized pile of wood was tossed onto the simmering flame. He lit a couple of matches and threw them into the fire.

The flames grew larger by the second, but they never got to the size Ash wanted. Sighing, he picked up a nearby can of kerosene, and dumped it over the growing fire.

Ash took tentative steps to the raging fire, now about as tall as the young man himself. He knew that if he could survive being shot up by two miniguns, then he could survive a puny fire, in his mind.

Closing his eyes, he thrust his hands into the raging inferno, expecting them to be introduced to a searing pain. But he felt nothing. Opening his eyes from their tight enclosure, he gaped at his fiery hands, and his glowing wrists.

The blue bands transformed to bright orange, and the fire was sucked into the colored skin. He felt a slight tinge of pain as the fire entered his bloodstream, but it vanished as his wrists became blue again.

Smirking, Ash walked over to a nearby cluster of redwood trees. He brought his fist into his palm, and thrust his arms out. It wasn't very surprising to Ash that blue fire emitted from his hands in a wave like fashion, completely leveling the trees before him, along with a couple other hundred. The young man, dense when it came to romance, was actually pretty smart. He was starting to put the pieces together about his history.

Lost in his train of thoughts, he didn't realize that the extremely hot fire had caused a massive forest fire, decimating any life it came in contact with. Once the flames started to dance over his feet, he felt a tickling sensation, completely opposite of his predicament.

"Ahh, ohh, oh shit, shit!" He ran back towards the camp, jumping the last twenty meters or so, using his iron legs to give him a boost. He landed squarely on top of the 'salon', effectively crushing the roof and sending White into a cardiac arrest, of sorts.

"Yo, we should leave, like, now." Ash pointed out of the doorway to their camp, engulfed by a blue inferno.

The raven haired trainer got a smack to the head. "Why can't you use the door like a normal human being, Ash?" Cynthia whined.

Ash smirked. "Could a normal human do this?" He brought his fists together, igniting them in the process.

Sadly, he got another smack on the head, this time from Sabrina. "You dumbass! Now our shit is gone!"

Ash scratched the back of his head. "Yeah… minor side effects." He gave a cheeky grin.

Gary sighed. "Whatever, let's get the fuck out of here. Cynthia can go shopping again, I guess."

The four rushed out of the makeshift pink building, with White slung over Ash's shoulders.

-~==-[JUDGEMENT]-==~-

About two hours later, the five arrived at Celadon City. They hugged the border of the forest, trying to find a building or house that looked deserted. White was still unconscious, and everyone else was tired from walking for a prolonged period of time, except for Ash. It seemed that he already had increased stamina, but now it was inhuman.

If you could even call Ash a human now.

"Guys, I spot a building that might be empty," Gary whispered. His legs were about to become mashed potatoes if they didn't find somewhere to rest, fast. The fire had annihilated the majority of the forest, killing many Pokemon and forcing many others to find new homes.

Ash was angry with himself for being so careless; he couldn't just go around, burning down property and punching heads off of innocent citizens. He wasn't a murderer; but last night he had been forced to kill to save his friends and the other children, not to mention that those same people wiped out all of Saffron city in a matter of hours.

The one thing bothering the Aura practitioner is how, how did Team Rocket kill everyone, without someone noticing? Surely if you shot every person in every house or building, then someone would notice. Did they have silencers? No, someone would surely survive out of eight million and alert authorities.

How did they do it? It wasn't just running through Ash's mind.

That was the one question being asked around the world. How?

-~==-[JUDGEMENT]-==~-

Veilstone city. A bustling metropolitan area, home to the third gym of the Sinnoh region. And home to a Sinnoh League conference champion.*

Paul Shinji, rival of Ash Ketchum. Sure, they had their ups and downs, but in the end, they were friends.

And what do friends do for each other? Help them when they need it.

The purple haired trainer knew after watching the breaking news alert, that Ash did not commit those crimes. Last time he saw the trainer, he was at the airport in the Kalos region during lunchtime, waving goodbye to Paul as they boarded separate planes.

One to Saffron, and one to Veilstone.

According to the news, Saffron had been cut off from the rest of Kanto at approximately four PM, about two hours before Ash touched down.

"Bullshit. Complete, and utter bullshit." He threw the remote at the TV, breaking the expensive plasma screen. Reggie could go to hell with his millions. Fucking stuck up frontier brains.**

He stalked over to yet another expensive computer. He quickly logged on, opened a browser window, and searched 'Ash Ketchum'.

The news bar was spammed with many different posts, some in different languages. The incident was all the world was talking about. He slammed his hand down on the mouse, opening the first page.

He scanned the document, scrolling down rapidly to try and find pictures, or video.

Nothing. The only things Paul learned was that Ash apparently had three accomplices. Gary Oak, Sabrina Natsume, and Hilda 'White' Touko. He recognized all three names. Gary Oak, new Kanto Champion. Sabrina, second strongest gym leader in Kanto, and White, newest winner of the Unova conference.

"Fucking media and their bullshit…" Paul muttered. Surely someone in the world would put the pieces together. Four teenagers, three of them who probably weren't even there at four P.M. yesterday. He had studied up on the League and their functions, since he was going to challenge the Johto Elite Four and attempt to beat Lance, since he won the Sinnoh Conference.

Gary had probably been there to welcome Ash, along with his mom. Since they recently became champions of regions, they would have to report to Indigo Plateau. White would have to as well, since she also won a conference. Paul wouldn't have to go, since he had won his conference about a year back. He had been training fiercely, so he would easily crush the Elite Four.

Paul knew that Sabrina would be in Saffron, her gym was located there. Ash had been heading back to Saffron city to meet up with Delia and Gary, then they would go to Indigo for the meeting. He didn't know why that White girl was in Saffron, it may have just been a coincidence.

He went back to the Google page, and opened up another news link. He scanned this one as well, and found a video of a reporter explaining what happened.

"Argh, fuck the media!" He punched the monitor, shattering it. During the video, the reporter explained that four fucking _teenagers_ had killed eight million people, without anyone being alerted outside of the city.

Paul was beyond pissed off. Choppy, short security camera videos showed a trainer in a red cap, like Ash's, running around Saffron with a sub machine gun, silenced. It was bullshit. Ash's plane landed at dusk, this fake murderer was shooting up civilians in broad daylight. The time was shown in the corner of the footage too. 1:38. Couldn't anyone else besides Paul realize how much bullshit the media is feeding the people?

Another video clip showed the same guy, shooting up more civilians. The time now read 5:57.

In the background was the airport, and a plane was touching down. _Ash's_ plane. Kalos Airways was clearly labeled on the tail wing.

He sat up from his desk and the destroyed monitor. Paul grabbed a backpack from his closet, and started tossing clothes into it. During the process, he opened up his Xtransceiver, and selected a certain blunette's number.

"Dawn?" Paul saw her frantically stuffing clothes into her traveling bag. Dawn had grown considerably over the years, now sporting a curvaceous body, a large bust, and longer hair.

"Oh my god, the news is such bull. Ash wouldn't do that," Dawn yelled into the pink device.

Paul winced at her volume levels, but he decided that it fit their current predicament. "Yeah, I'm guessing you're going out there, meet you in Jubilife?"

"Mhm, but I'm going to have to find out how to avoid my mom; she's super pissed at me for traveling and being friends with that 'monster'. I've been getting calls from everyone; Kenny, Conway, May, Misty, Cilan, all of his old traveling partners. They were all yelling and venting about Ash. Sure, the evidence was clear but that dude looked older. And if Ash did it, then we'll have to turn him in, I guess." The coordinator finished her speech.

'Yeah, but I'm 100% sure Ash didn't do it." They both simultaneously thought.

"Alright, well I'll fly over to Jubilife on Honchcrow. Meet you there ASAP." With that, Paul hung up.

He would go help his friend. He knew that Ash didn't do it, and the entire world would be against them.

But he would do what was right. Ash had shown him the other side of life, the good side, instead of bad side. He helped Paul change himself. Sure, he was a bit cocky and rude, but he treated his Pokemon with respect. Like a family.

And soon, the only family he would have was Ash, and everyone else involved in this shit stain.

**I'm not even going to bother telling why I'm so late with updating. I did some shit wrong, got my shit broken, so I get to type during study hall. Fun.**

**Anyways, I know the chapter is short, but the next one will be twice the size, and will definitely come out sooner.**

**Desziruhble~**


End file.
